Lions and Dragons
by Sereven
Summary: Can one man make a difference? A man alone, no. But a boy who will one day inherit the richest of the Seven Kingdoms might just tip the scales. It is all matter of loyalty. But to whom will Jaime Lannister be loyal in the end, when becomes a pawn in the game of the royal family? With a prince as his master and a ruthless father's expectations as incentive, what will he choose? - AU
1. Squire: King's Order

**Okay, only a few words at the beginning, mostly about the setting. We start in late 277 AL. Jaime is still 11 years old and Rhaegar about 18. It is about a year after the Defiance of Duskendale, so Aerys relationship to Tywin is already strained.**

**Oh well have fun...**

* * *

><p>Rhaegar Targaryen, first born son of King Aerys Targaryen, strode through the long halls of the Red Keep with all the grace and dignity expected from the royal heir. Calm, collected, purposeful. Just as he had been taught as a young boy. But it a mere mask, as on the inside he was confused.<p>

He had just returned to the capital, on his father's orders. He had to leave Dragonstone, his own lordship, in such hurry, that he had not even taken his squire, Myles Mooton, with him. Only he and his best friend and assigned guard, Ser Arthur Dayne, had boarded the ship and sailed to King's Landing.

Why had his father been so insistent, yet so cryptic in his order to return? It was worrying. Had something happened? He had not heard about any threats. Ever since the death of the last Blackfyre pretender eighteen years before, there had been no great strife. Minor squabbles among the lesser lords, but nothing that would have concerned the king. But the urgency of his father's order could just as well mean that a new threat had appeared.

But Rhaegar could only hope, that this was not the case.

"It is awfully quiet here, I wonder what is really going on," Rhaegar commented, as he and Ser Arthur advanced through the nearly abandoned halls of the keep. But thought they could not see anyone, the feeling of being watched never left them. When they were silent the only sounds they could hear were the sounds of their footsteps on the polish floor and the clicking of Arthur's heavy armor, which bounced slightly with each step they took.

The knight contemplated his answer for a moment, before he answered, "I am wary, your grace. Something seems amiss. Alas, maybe we are overreacting here. The city was as lively and peaceful as ever and even the Gold Cloaks seemed at ease."

Rhaegar hummed in agreement, hoping that his friend was right. But this situation still made him very nervous. But he kept his emotions in check, as they reached the throne room. The guards to the left and right of the doors made no sign whether they acknowledged his presence or not, so in the end it was Arthur who pushed the large oaken doors open.

The sight behind, though, was very much the same he had gotten used to in his younger years. The large throne room, filled the skulls of ancient beasts, long dead, but not forgotten by the people. The dragons of his ancestors, lined up from the entrance to the throne, starting with the skull of the greatest and most threatening of the beasts. Balerion, the Black Dread. The very Dragon that his ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, had ridden into battle.

But Rhaegar had no time to marvel at the sight of these enormous beasts. He could see his father, sitting on top of the throne, watching him impatiently. The king was fiddling around on one of the protruding blades of the throne, before his hand suddenly recoiled. King Aerys had obviously cut himself on the throne, a common occurrence, that Rhaegar had often observed in his childhood. But a throne made out of thousands of blades had to be dangerous one way or another, he mused. Though there was the rumor that only the unworthy cut themselves on the throne, but that was nothing more than gossip, spread by the servants.

"Greetings, father, I have returned, as you have ordered," Rhaegar bowed lightly before Aerys, enough to show respect, but nowhere near what would have been expected, had there been any other members of the court present. But there was no one else. Only his father and two members of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan the Bold and Lord Commander Hightower.

"Ah, so my son has deemed my orders worthy of his time. How... surprising. You were in such a hurry, when you left." Aerys said, his voice bar any identifiable emotion. Rhaegar had expected some criticism, ever since he had left so abruptly. He had his reasons, but nothing he would share with his father.

But his father did not press the matter, so Rhaegar felt safe enough... for now. He knew Arthur was oath bound to serve his father, should the king decide to take offense and choose any kind of punitive actions. But Aerys remained silent, as he descended from his throne and approached his son. Rhaegar could see some stray drops of blood falling to the ground, from the hand that the king had hurt, but Aerys quickly hid his wound inside of the long folds of his royal robes.

"Follow me, my son. We have much to talk about." Aerys said, as he walked ahead, flanked by his guards. Rhaegar hesitated for a moment, before he and Arthur followed. "It may have come to your attention that some of my lords have become rather... bold in what they request of me. That fool, Darklyn, believed that he can demand different rights for his people. As if the beggars in Duskendale are any different than they are in the rest of the realm. But he has learned the hard way what fate befalls traitors. He and his entire ilk. And their friends, too." the king chuckled darkly, clearly amused by the thought of an entire noble family wiped out in a heartbeat. He had clearly emulated the actions of the Hand of the King, who had acted similiar against the Reynes of Castamere.

Rhaegar did not comment on his father's rant, but he did wonder where this would lead. His father was never the kind of man who would accept criticism positively. And should any man, lord or not, dare to challenge the king, Aerys was prone to lash out.

"But that is not why you are here, my son. No, you are here to ensure the loyalty of our most important supporters." Aerys muttered the last part rather disgruntled, as if he hated the mere fact. "As you know, Tywin Lannister has rather bold plans for that daughter of his."

"So I've heard." Rhaegar answered, still not entirely sure why he had been summoned by his father. Was this about his future wife? It was a vexatious topic, that had caused both of them a lot of headache. Rhaegar knew that he was supposed to marry soon and produce an heir of his own, so the Targaryen bloodline would continue, but they had yet to agree on a suitable spouse. But Lord Tywin's daughter, Cersei if he remembered correctly, had not yet been on the list of possible candidates, mostly because the girl was too young. A mere child and none of his concern.

"Some would view it as audacious from him, to assume that I would allow his spoiled daughter to become a queen. Especially after he how he had failed me in Duskendale. No, no. He may be a valuable asset and capable Hand, but his brood will never rule the Seven Kingdoms if I can prevent it." There it was again, his father's inconceivable dislike for Lord Tywin and the Lannisters. Rhaegar had never understood why his father would feel like this. The Lannisters had been among his most loyal supporters so far. Maybe it was a matter of hurt pride, since everyone knew that the realm prospered not because of its king, but because of the excellent work of his Hand. Or maybe there was another reason, something that had happened, something that Rhaegar did not know yet.

But for now the prince listened, but refrained from commenting. He was rather impressed by the capabilities of the Lord of the Westerlands, though his ruthlessness was disconcerting at times. But Tywin Lannister never failed to deliver. Some even dared to claim, that he might be the best Hand of the King in the long history of House Targaryen. Though no one dared to say it aloud in the presence of the king, as most had quickly realized that his father did not like to look incompetent next to his servant, however true that may be at times.

"No, that haughty little girl is not to be your wife. I have other noble daughters in mind for a promising alliance. And I have already taken precautions, should they fail to deliver. My cousin Steffon and his wife will search for a suitable wife in the Free Cities. I will not dilute our ancient blood any further."

"Then why am I here?" He couldn't help himself but ask the one question that remained unanswered.

"Refusing Tywin's daughter is in our best interest, spiting him, however, is not. For that reason I have decided to give him something else."

The king suddenly stopped and turned towards his son, a serious look on his face. Rhaegar wondered what was going on inside of his father's head. It had become increasingly hard to read him, ever since he had left King's Landing to rule his own lordship. He often felt out of touch with the events at court and the changes within his family.

"As you know Lord Tywin has not just a daughter, but also a son. Young Jaime has reached the age to leave his home for fostering and his father and I have come to the same conclusion. It would serve all of us well to see the boy more involved with the royal family. So you will take him on as your squire and ensure that he will remain loyal to us."

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Rhaegar still felt rather surprised. But he could see his father's logic in this. Binding the heir of the Westerlands to his family was rather effective strategy. But it was surprising to hear that Tywin Lannister would allow his heir to leave the sphere of his influence this easily. Especially now, when the relationship of the Houses Lannister and Targaryen deteriorated more and more.

"The fool still believes that with his son at your side, you would be more willing to take his daughter as well. A folly that we must exploit for as long as possible." Aerys continued. He looked directly in the eyes of his son, his gaze firm, commanding even. "Make that boy ours. Ensure that he would choose our House first, even when his own father is the enemy."

"As you wish," was Rhaegar's solemn answer. He knew that there was no room for arguing here. His father would insist. All he could do now was accept this arrangement and take the boy as his ward. Maybe he would get on with Myles, so the two of them could serve as squires and learn together.

"The boy is in the training yard with some members of my guard." Aerys turned around to leave, but not without one last command, "Do not fail me, Rhaegar."

Rhaegar did not answer. He merely watched as his father left quickly, his guards following him swiftly. He had expected much on this day, but getting a new ward was not on that list. There was no helping it now.

"Another ward. And a squire perhaps?" Ser Arthur spoke up. He had been silent so far, as it was expected of a member of the Kingsguard. They would not speak freely in the king's presence, unless prompted to do so by their liege. But Rhaegar was not his father and he expected his friend to voice his own opinion.

"A squire. Lord Tywin will expect a knighting in due time. It wouldn't do to insult him by denying his son that particular honor." Rhaegar wondered what else the lord would expect. "Come, let us find my new... ward."

* * *

><p>Luckily there was no need for them to search, as his father had already told Rhaegar where to find the boy. But he had decided against approaching him directly, instead he and Arthur had walked onto a balcony, from where they could see the whole training yard below them, without being seen by the training men immediately.<p>

And Jaime Lannister had been rather easy to spot. A young boy of no more than one and ten namedays, with the golden hair that all Lannister seemed to possess. The boy was currently sparring against Ser Oswell Whent, who seemed rather amused by the defiant struggle of the young boy.

"He is talented with the sword," Ser Arthur commented with a hint of respect.

"As is to be expected. Lord Tywin must have hired only the finest tutors for his son," Rhaegar replied.

But Arthur disagreed. "No. This is something that cannot be trained. Men either have this sense for battle or not. I cannot be learned."

"Then I will have need of you to train him, for I most definitely do not have this sense," Rhaegar commented amused. Arthur chuckled, too. "But I wonder what to do with him."

"You are to be king, he is to be one of your lords paramount. Surely you will find something to teach him."

They watched Jaime for some more moments, as he struggled against the much larger knight. Rhaegar had to admit, Arthur was right. The boy was already a very talented fighter and in time he could possibly become one of the best in Westeros. This was most definitely a talent he would have use for in the future. He held not illusion that the peace in the realm would not last for ever. But at the moment Jaime Lannister was just a very talented young boy. A prodigy, maybe. And now this boy was his to form and educate.

"Brother!"

A sudden exclamation, followed by the impact of a small body against his legs demanded Rhaegar's attention. A fond smile spread on his lips when he saw that his assailant was his own brother, Viserys. The three year old boy beamed up at him with all the admiration only a young boy could feel for his much older brother.

"You have grown since the last time I've seen you, Viserys. If you keep this up, you will tower over me one day," he patted his brother's silver hair fondly.

"It is good to see you again, son," the queen followed the young prince, though only at a leisurely pace. "Your visits have become so few in number, I barely get to see you anymore."

"Mother," Rhaegar smiled as he saw his mother, Queen Rhaella, approach. But his smile died a quick death, as he saw how she looked. Weary, slightly haunted. He could not see any signs of physical mistreatment, but he wouldn't put it past his father not to hit his wife. He knew all to well that his parents despised each other. But he did not wish to worry her, so he quickly forced a smile back on his face.

The queen joined her sons on the balcony and took the place next to Rhaegar, as Arthur retreated to a more respectful distance. She caressed Visery's head, as the boy still clung to his brother.

It made Rhaegar smile, as he enjoyed this moment. Only his beloved mother and brother with him, an almost idyllic family... a rare moment, as the domineering shadow of Aerys Targaryen lingered around every corner of the Red Keep. It was oppressive, almost suffocating and Rhaegar was happy for every chance he got to stay away from the capital and his father.

"I have heard about your new... charge." Queen Rhaella said calmly. She watched Jaime Lannister, as the boy still fought in the yard below them. "I must implore you to be careful with this child. It would not do to risk him needlessly."

"I can assure you, I have no intention to incur Tywin Lannister's wrath. Unlike father I can see the worth of Lord Tywin's loyalty." Rhaegar replied.

The queen chuckled softly, before she looked at her son. "Oh, I did not mean that you should fear Tywin's wrath. Though it is truly terrible to behold, you should be more wary of my wrath."

"Mother?" This confused Rhaegar greatly. Why would she say such a thing? Maybe he had forgotten something. Some fact, some detail, that he should remember. But he couldn't.

"Young Jaime's mother was a dear friend of mine. A friend I have lost because of your father," Rhaella said sadly. "Lady Joanna had been my companion and confidant for some years, together with Princess Myriah, the ruling princess of Dorne."

Now he remembered. Only glimpses, but he remembered her. The golden lioness. A truly beautiful woman, with eyes like the purest green gems he had ever laid eyes on. And he remembered his father's actions. He remembered them more vividly than he remembered the lady herself. His father had lusted for this woman and his actions had always hurt his mother. Rhaegar remembered the anger he had felt. He was a mere child, no older than nine when he had last seen the lady. But he remembered that it was the time when he had lost all his admiration for his father. Memories he had tried to forget, returned now.

"Tywin was a different man when Joanna was still alive, you know. A better man. Less hard... less ruthless. But now. Keep an eye on his son. Your father wouldn't allow for you to marry Joanna's daughter, but at least I can fulfill a different promise. Our sons will not grow up indifferent towards each other."

"This was your doing?" Rhaegar half asked, half accused.

The smug smile on his mother's face was answer enough. So in the end this all was not his father's idea at all. He could only wonder what his mother must have done to influence the king enough to actually follow her suggestion. It only reminded him to never underestimate his mother's resourcefulness.

"Take care, Rhaegar. It is better for us to not talk about this any more. At least not in these halls, where a thousand ears listen to everything we say." He knew that she was right. Inside the Red Keep it would be nigh on impossible to keep a secret for long. And who knew what his father would do, should he hear that his wife gloated about deceiving him. "Come, Viserys, it is time for you to see your tutors." She gently pried the young boy away from Rhaegar and took his hand. But Viserys did not look all that happy about leaving his brother so soon.

"Go, Viserys. We will meet again soon. And who knows, if you are a good boy and listen to your mother, you may come and visit me in Dragonstone sometime soon." he ruffled his brother's hair once more, before he gently pushed him away. "I doubt that I will remain in the city for more than a day. I'd rather leave as soon as I have collected my new squire." he told the queen.

"A wise choice. Be vigilant and stay true to your path, Rhaegar. I pray that the day for you to ascend the throne won't be too far in the future."

"Farewell, mother, brother." Rhaegar inclined his head a bit, as his mother and brother left the balcony.

Rhaegar chuckled in amusement once more, as the entire gravity of the conversation he had just had crashed down on him. Manipulation was obviously the only tool that would gain him anything here in the capital. He only hoped that he would not have to resort to the same means with his own wife, once his father had settled on a suitable spouse for him. A life where he would always have to watch his back, even when he was with his wife and children, that was not the future he wanted.

"This was most... enlightening." Ser Arthur said, clearly amused.

"So you eavesdropped, Arthur."

"Me?" The knight asked sheepishly, "Perish the thought."

"Of course. But my mother was right. We should collect the boy and leave. This is not a place where we can act and talk as we please. And as long as we are here, you are my father's knight first and foremost. Can't have my best friend answering to anyone but me."

"Unless the king revokes them, my orders are clear. I am to protect and serve his heir. At all times."

"Then let us leave, before he has a reason to revoke these orders." Rhaegar said, as he began walking towards the nearby stairs. If it was his mother's wish, he would take the boy and teach him properly. Maybe there was more wisdom in her actions, than just the wish to fulfill a promise to a dead woman. But one thing was for sure, this would change a lot of things. This was bound to have a large impact on the politics in the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, this was mostly an introduction the general storyline. I have to admit that I have not spent much thought on where to go with this story. I have merely written this chapter to get the idea out of my head. It was king of... blocking my efforts to write the next chapter for A Lion's Duty. But in the end I liked the idea enough to show this to all of you, so I can see whether this story would be worth the time to finish it or not.  
><strong>

**Keep in mind that I have tried to stay as close to the real characters as possible. Joanna Lannister had truly been a companion of Queen Rhaella, even before Aerys became king, though theirs is a rather obscure and interesting story. And Oberyn's mother, the ruling princess of Dorne was also part of their group, though we do not know her real name. I chose Myriah for two reasons. I really like that name and there has already been another Myriah Martell in King's Landing before. We also know that the dornish princess and Joanna had planned that their children should marry, so Jaime would have married Elia and Cersei would have married Oberyn. But that never happened, due to Joanna's untimely death. But we can at least assume that there was some king of friendship between these women, otherwise they would not have planned this.**

**And Viserys... be truthful, it is hard to imagine, but even Viserys had been a cute little kid at some point in his life, before everything went down the drain. I just wanted to show that he is a person and not just the insane bastard we know from the books.**

**Okay, this is it. No more for today. I don't know when or if I will continue this. My time is limited and despite the criticism my other story still has some followers that want me to update. So no promises here, but if I can, I might write some more chapters for this storyline, gods know I have enough ideas... cya...**


	2. Squire: Crossroads

**So even though I have decided to take a break from writing my other story, I still wanted to get the second chapter out for this story. I had already finished it and there was no reason to not upload it.**

**I want you all to know that this is not really a prequel to 'A Lion's Duty'. It is based on a similar idea, a Jaime Lannister who remains loyal to the Targaryens, but that is also where the similarities end. This story starts years earlier, when Jaime is still only a boy and has yet to win his first melee and has not killed anyone. The idea to have Jaime tutored by Rhaegar and Ser Arthur is appealing, knowing what Jaime was like, before the rebellion. The mad king and the years of living without honor have turned him into the jaded and arrogant man we know from the first book.**

**The story itself will follow three separate episodes. This is the first one, the Squire. The second will be called the Knight and the third... now that would be telling. But fact is, this story will be much more focused on two main characters. The POVs will be solely Jaime and Rhaegar, so we will see the events as they have experienced them.**

* * *

><p>Young Jaime Lannister watched in silence, as his father paced before him. He had just arrived in the capital, where they had immediately ushered him to the Tower of the Hand, where Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King, resided and worked most of the day. Not a moments rest for the young boy and he had yet to get a chance to ask why.<p>

He had ridden nearly all day and night, following his father's urgent orders to come to King's Landing. It had been no bother to travel like this. He actually enjoyed this rare moment of freedom, he relished it. Out in the land, accompanied only by a small group of guards, but completely without any of his overbearing tutors. No, only him, his horse and the wind in his hair... maybe traveling so fast had actually been a bad idea in the end. His little adventure had been over far too soon.

Now he was curious, why his father had suddenly decided that he would have need of him, but he kept his moth firmly shut and waited for his father to talk. For a moment he wondered whether he would see Cersei during his stay at the Red Keep. His father had taken her with him, obviously in the hopes that she would make a right impression on the king and his heir. But for Jaime this meant that he had been left behind at Casterly Rock, only with his brother Tyrion and his uncle Kevan, who had been in charge of the keep in his brother's absence.

"You may wonder why you are here, Jaime," Tywin finally started.

"Yes, father," he paid rapt attention. Finally he would get answers.

"As you well know, you have reached the age for you to leave the safe confines of Casterly Rock, so you can learn those things your tutors cannot teach you. The time has come for you to test your mettle and add to the fame of our proud family." Tywin lectured his son, not that Jaime would have minded.

A large smirk grazed his lips, as he realized that he would finally leave his boring life behind. But he quickly hid his smirk, whenever his father looked his way. It would only end with a long and dreadful scolding, should his father catch him showing his emotions this openly.

'Never let others know what you think, what you feel. Only when they can't read you, you will have the upper hand' or so Jaime remembered the last mind numbing lecture. He really wished to avoid this, he would rather spend his time training or with Cersei.

"Jaime? Are you even paying attention?" His father snapped, when Jaime's thoughts had drifted towards his twin once more. The boy was instantly on alert and nodded vigorously. "This is important, Jaime. After a long... debate with the king, you have been chosen to serve his son, Prince Rhaegar, as his squire. This is an honor that most noble houses have coveted for years. By staying with the prince and serving him, you will gain much influence on our future king. Influence that will improve the reputation and power of our family."

Jaime was surprised by this. So far he had expected that his father would hand him over to one of his more powerful bannermen. Lord Crakehall was the most likely among them, as he was both powerful and loyal. But this... Jaime wasn't sure what to make of this. What would his live be like, as the squire of a Targaryen. All he knew about Rhaegar Targaryen was that he was the crown prince, the royal heir and that he was a scholarly man. At least that is what his father and uncle had called him once. A scholar prince. Not the knight he pretended to be these days...

"I will no disappoint you, father," Jaime replied dutifully, as he saw his father's intimidating glare.

"See to it that you won't. King Aerys is a lost cause to us, but his son is not. Do not fail our family, Jaime."Was his father's sole reply. The meeting was concluded with this and his father returned to his work, without caring much about what his son did now. It was a rather cold reception, but Jaime had become used to this. His father had been very cold towards his children, ever since his wife, their mother had died.

Jaime missed his mother dearly, but even more due to the fact that his father had grown so emotionally cold, that it was almost as if he had lost both his parents at the same time. But at least Cersei and him were treated with respect by their father. The same could not be said for their brother, Tyrion, whose birth had lead to their mother's demise.

Only now Jaime realized that his new change in his life would also mean that Tyrion would be alone now. Sure their uncles would still care for him and they even treated him normal, but Jaime knew that he was most likely the only member of the family that his malformed little brother was really close to. Life would be much harder for the five year old now.

He left the Tower of the Hand, as he pondered his situation. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he did not see the bulky knight, until he ran straight into him. He felt as if he had hit a wall and as he looked, it might have just as well been a wall of steel.

There before him stood a knight of the Kingsguard now, dressed in the iconic armor of the sworn defenders of the king. Jaime felt a bit embarrassed, that he had made a fool of himself, in front of a knight no less. The Kingsguards were among his idols, stalwart defenders of the king and the royal family. Strong and proud, only the best knights Westeros had to offer. But above all, one of the greatest knights in history served among them at the moment. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. A living legend, both as a powerful warrior and as a true knight, who followed the ideals that most other knights seemed to forget far too easily.

But the man before him was not Ser Arthur. But he recognized the man none the less. It was Ser Oswell Whent. The man always carried his helmet with him, the large bat on it showing proudly. It made it easy to recognize him on sight.

"I am sorry, Ser Oswell, I wasn't looking," Jaime said, as he watched the knight cautiously. He knew better than to get on the bad side of a Kingsguard. They wouldn't kill him, but that did not mean that his life would be any easier with one of them bearing a grudge.

"Two more steps and you won't look again," the knight replied, obviously amused. Jaime was confused at first, before he realized that he had almost reached the stairs. Very steep stairs. Falling down would not end without some serious wounds. Now that would have been an embarrassing start for his time as Prince Rhaegar's squire. "Are you Jaime Lannister, boy?"

"Aye. That is me," Jaime replied.

"Good. Spares me the search. On the king's orders I have been appointed as your minder until the prince has arrived to take you off my hands." Ser Oswell muttered. Jaime wasn't sure whether this man was mad about this duty or not. But he was clearly not really happy about it either. "Come, boy."

"Where are we going?"

"To the training yard. I want to see whether there is hope for you or not. You better not be one of those lousy little shits who are too frightened to fight. We've already got enough of those fools in many former formidable houses."

"I won't disappoint you," this was clearly a challenge. Jaime loved such challenges. His tutors had long since stopped posing a real threat to him, but maybe a knight of the Kingsguard would be the right kind of opponent he had waited for.

And Ser Oswell truly did not disappoint. Never before had Jaime fought such a strong opponent, but that was to be expected. Kingsguard members are all among the best. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not break through the bulky man's defense. He knew that he was just a young boy, fighting a grown and fully trained man. Not to mention the decades of experience the knight had on him. But that did nothing to diminish Jaime's ardor.

The knight made crude and often times dark jokes, as he swatted Jaime's attacks away, as if his attacks were nothing more than an annoying fly that got too close. It riled the young Lannister up and so he fought with even more ferocity. But he was not ready to defeat such an opponent yet.

"Enough, Ser Oswell."

Jaime turned around to see the cause of this sudden interruption. He felt annoyed, though only for a moment, until he realized that the man before him now was the prince. Prince Rhaegar looked just like he remembered him from the tourney in Lannisport. Pure and undiluted Targaryen looks, with the silver blond hair and the violet eyes, that the royal family was known for. His poise was every bit that of a true crown prince, regal, proud, otherworldly. Now he even understood why his sister had been so taken with the prince. Tall, handsome, powerful, every maiden in the Seven Kingdom was bound to lust for this man.

"Of course, your grace." Ser Oswell bowed slightly, before he stepped back. But not before giving Jaime a shove, most likely to remind the boy to show proper respect. Or maybe just to annoy him, Jaime wasn't so sure when it came to this particular knight.

But Jaime remembered his manners and bowed as well. "Your grace," he muttered. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to call the prince, so he went with the usual respectful titles. Would he be allowed to call him something else? Surely as the prince's squire he would have some liberties that others did not enjoy? Or maybe not. He had expected to serve as squire for one of his father's lords, someone beneath his father's station, who would know better than to antagonize him. But the crown prince was an entirely different matter. Jaime's wasn't really prepared for this.

"So you are Jaime Lannister," Rhaegar said thoughtfully. "I believe we have met before, haven't we?"

"Only briefly, your grace. I was at the feast after the tourney in Lannisport, but we had not been formally introduced at that time," Jaime said.

During that particular feast his father had focused all his energy merely on introducing Cersei to the royal family, all in the hopes of convincing King Aerys to betroth his son to her. But the king refused, quite rudely as well. Jaime had been both furious and relieved. Furious about the insult to his sister, but at the same time relieved that Cersei would not be taken away from him. What a foolish notion, for in the end they were parted none the less. His father had taken Cersei with him to King's Landing, not giving up on convincing the king about the benefits of the proposed match. And Tywin Lannister would not stop to try, not until the prince was married.

"Lannisport, I remember. I believe you sat with your uncles," Jaime looked a bit surprised by this. In all truth he had not expected the prince to remember that tourney at all. "But there will be other times to reminisce, for now we should leave. I wish to leave the city before nightfall."

Jaime wondered why the prince wanted to leave so soon, but he did not question it. Maybe it wasn't his place or at least he would hear about this later. Surely as squire would be privy to a lot more secrets than most other servants. Servant... that would take some time getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This all for today. Why so short? Because I have everything in this chapter that I wanted to write. I won't say that I will only write chapters with at least 4k words, because that would force me to write that much and that would be bad for my creativity. I will write as much as I can for one chapter and that's it.**

**But I can't say when I will add a new chapter here. At the moment it is more likely that I will take a break from writing.  
><strong>


	3. Squire: Schemes

**Well it has been some time since the last update. I had little time and truth be told, I had been nigh on giving up on writing. This hobby is just too time consuming and offers almost no reward at all in this community. But alas, I have decided to post at least the chapters I have already finished for this story.**

**Well we also had the new book, A World of Ice and Fire, since my last chapter, so there are some necessary changes, so the story works with the canon background. Especially the new things about Jaime's mother had been interesting and have a rather large impact on how I wanted to write this story. So I had to make some changes in this chapter. **

**But I have to admit, I was very tempted to write a story about the friendship of Tywin and Aerys, before Joanna, before their falling out and the bitter end to their story. But that might be a bit too much to do in the little time I have. And considering that about 90% of the people who love to flame and insult me do this because of the lack of heroic Starks in my stories, such a story would most likely be doomed from the beginning. At least here on FF. **

**Alright, enough for now, have fun with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Aim higher, lad. You won't succeed like this. You want to hit the more vulnerable spot between helmet and pauldrons, not the heavily armored chest," Ser Arthur advised, as he watched Jaime's struggle against one of Prince Rhaegar's men.<p>

"Can't I take a break? I don't feel so good. The last dinner did not agree with me I fear..." Jaime asked shakily, as he looked indeed quite pale. And with every movement of the ship they were traveling on, his condition seemed to deteriorate.

Arthur did not answer, instead he looked at Rhaegar, waiting for a decision from the prince. Jaime was his squire and his to command. But the keen look on the knight's face made it clear what he thought about this matter. The boy had enough for one day.

Rhaegar chuckled, as he watched the young Lannister, before he made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "Alright. Go and lie down for now. We will resume your training at a later time." He said.

Jaime was obviously grateful and left hastily, to find a place that did not shake, not that this was a possible task at the moment. The sea had been rough since the day they had left King's Landing and the waves had only grown in strength, the further they got.

"Who would have thought that the boy would be seasick. What the great Tywin Lannister would say, seeing his proud son so feeble," Arthur jested lightly.

"We all had our difficulties with our first time on a ship, my friend. I remember you emptying your stomach quite fast... and on the lap of my Septa," Rhaegar reminded the knight, before they both shared laugh.

"Aye. Septa Rylene has never forgiven me that slight, however unintended it may have been." Arthur's gaze wandered, as he looked for any other persons around them. The crew was busy, minding the ship and the prince's guardsmen were nowhere to be seen. "But..."

"What, my friend? Feeling unwell, Arthur?"

"No. But I wonder. After watching the boy for a few days, there is one thing that leaves me confused. Your mother's words... they were... unexpected," His expression changed, a concentrated frown on his face, the jaunty smile gone for the moment.

"I know what you mean. A lot of it came as a surprise and my mother was rarely one to surprise me like this," His mother had always been open with him. He thought that he knew how to read her, but she had obviously deceived him and everyone else at court.

"Her words don't add up. I tried to remember the Lady Lannister, but her time at court ended some time before my appointment as a Kingsguard. But I know the rumors."

"Gossip, not rumors. Rumors have some truth hidden amongst the drivel, gossip is just made up to pass the time and discredit those of importance at court." Rhaegar interjected chidingly. He was never one to put much stock in rumors and gossip. The court was filled with the most insane claims and outrageous lies and to keep up with it was both time consuming and mind numbing. Even if there was the hint of a threat hidden amongst all the blather, he had other men in his employ to keep their eyes and ears open for such things.

"Gossip, yes. Untrue? Not necessarily." Arthur replied. "What they had said about the king and the lady..."

"Were made up lies. I find it hard to believe any of this and you should not be so gullible to believe it either. Do you really expect me to believe that Joanna Lannister had been my father's mistress? The mere idea is preposterous. Though it is a known fact that my father had lusted for this woman, there had never been a word about any sort of... illicit connection of the two. And just think about it, Tywin Lannister would not have married her, had there been any such relationship between the king and his betrothed. He is no man to appreciate... damaged goods."

The prince looked critically, disbelief obvious on his face. What a laughable idea. There were many more words, not all becoming of a man of his station, which he wanted to use to describe this claim. But he drowned them with a large gulp from his wine.

"You have to admit, some things have been hard to explain. I have conversed with Ser Barristan before we left and asked him about Lord Tywin's wife. Forgive me, should I have overstepped my boundaries, but I could not help myself. Your mother's words had been too puzzling." Arthur admitted. But looking at him, it was obvious that he was not sorry in the slightest. The knight was known to be well informed at most times, of course this wouldn't be any different.

"And what did he say?" Not that he was curious, for he was not. But if there was a rumor that could possibly do damage to his family's reputation, he had to know, so he could get rid of it and those who have started it.

"Though he decried any illicit actions most vociferously, he has admitted that Lady Joanna's dismissal from the Queen's service had been most... unexpected and abrupt. As was the sudden change in your father's friendship to Lord Tywin. They had been friends in their youth, good friends, we all have heard the stories of their exploits, from the time before Summerhall. But Ser Barristan has admitted that the presence of Lady Joanna had a large impact on the court in King's Landing."

Though he was loath to admit it, Rhaegar could not dismiss Arthur's words that easily. He had heard of this as well, but he had never believed any of this. But the disappearance of the golden lioness from the court had indeed been unexpected. If any of this was true, than it would suggest that his mother had tried to deceive him yet again... but why? Why lie about the late wife of Tywin Lannister and why the scheming to make his first born son and heir a ward of House Targaryen?

"I do not mean to imply anything by this, but the queen might have plans for the boy that we are not yet aware of."

"As does my father. And Lord Tywin. Jaime is the son of a very powerful and influential man and anyone who manages to get this boy under his thumb, will gain a fair share of that power and influence," Rhaegar concluded. But he had his doubts that this was really all there is to it.

"With all due respect, Rhaegar, but this does not look like the sort of court intrigue you usually have to face."

A mocking laugh escaped Rhaegar's lips, as he considered this. Court intrigue. He stayed clear of King's Landing to escape these mock games of death and deceit. Usually it were the noble houses, who clamored for the symbols of power, which the king would bestow upon those who had his attention. But maybe the current royal family was not just watching their subjects tear each other to pieces. Maybe they were far more involved in this game than he had expected at first. A dangerous and disturbing idea. House Targaryen and their ruling system were the only constant the Seven Kingdoms had. With them too involved in the game for power, the whole realm would suffer the consequences.

"The realm may be at peace at the moment, but should this information be handled without proper care and discretion, someone might try to shatter the fragile peace we have right now. The lord of the Riverlands is an opportunist and Dorne is always only one step from leaving the realm, to secure concessions from the king. And don't forget the North, only the gods know what goes on in that frozen land with its wild people who know only loyalty to House Stark and no one else." Arthur continued. "Your father's position is only strengthened because of his shared blood with the Baratheons and the strong alliance with the Lannisters. Should anyone shatter these bonds..."

Rhaegar sighed, knowing full well what the consequence of this would be. A new war, the realm divided, just like during the Dance of Dragons and the Blackfyre rebellions. They would have to tread carefully. But luckily they had one advantage at the moment. The young son and heir of Lord Tywin. With him under their control they had far more control over the situation. Maybe that was why his mother wanted the boy to be his squire. It was at the very least the reason why his father had given the boy to him, though the reasons why he had done it were most likely different from the queen's own.

"Why do I feel like the small boy, who gets conflicting yet similar orders from his parents?" Rhaegar asked wearily.

Arthur laughed and patted his friend lightly on the shoulder, "That is because you hid away on an island for many years, ignorant of what your family does. In a way you are still the young boy who had once asked Ser Willem to teach him how to fight, without telling anyone why you were suddenly interested in swordplay."

Rhaegar shook his head in exasperation. He wanted to deny this accusation, but he knew that Arthur was right. He could have stayed in King's Landing, despite his appointment as lord of Dragonstone. He could have... should have involved himself more. But he didn't. He was content with planning his future, far away from the trouble of the capital. A mistake.

* * *

><p>It was early on the next morning as they finally saw the coast of Dragonstone. The dark and dreary volcanic island rose out of the sea before them, looking every bit as menacing as described in the stories.<p>

Rhaegar could not keep the smirk off of his face, as he saw young Jaime look at the island with the curiosity and giddiness that only children were allowed to exhibit. He wondered whether he had looked the same, but the way Arthur smirked at him, he most likely looked the same. Arthur had to know, he had been his personal knight ever since he had left his family for the first time.

"That is Dragonstone, lad," Arthur said, as he joined Jaime. "The ancestral seat of House Targaryen. This is where everything had begun. Now you will see the fortress of Aegon the Conqueror and the seat of every heir apparent of House Targaryen."

"Jaime," Rhaegar called his squire. The boy looked surprised at first, but complied quickly and bustled over to him. It was obvious that the meaning of duty and respect had been drilled into this boy's head from the very first day of his education. It would be both helpful and hindering in his plans for the boy. "Once we arrive, you will also meet my other squire, Myles Mooton, the younger son of the Lord of Maidenpool. He is around you age and I expect you to treat each other with the respect and dignity befitting of your station. Is that clear?" Gods, the last thing he needed would be quarreling squires. Better make it clear now, that wrong behavior will not be tolerated.

"Yes, Prince Rhaegar," the boy replied dutifully.

"Very good. Myles will be able to show you around on the island and introduce you to the noteworthy people."

"Your grace... is true that the people here..." Jaime stopped mid sentence, obviously unsure whether he should really ask that question or not. Rhaegar was curious what the boy wanted to know.

"Speak up. Don't be shy. I want you to ask questions, else you won't learn as quickly as necessary." Rhaegar told the boy, as he tried to look supportive and open minded.

"Forgive me, your grace. I should not have considered asking this... it is inappropriate."

Now Rhaegar was truly confused. What kind of inappropriate questions can an elven year old boy ask him? "Gods, Rhaegar, are you really not getting what the boy is asking?" Arthur asked, obviously amused. "The boy wants to know about the Dragonseeds. I have seen him read the book about Dragonstone I have given him. Spent half of last night reading about the island and its history. The last chapter before he dozed off was about your ancestors... pastime with the local village girls."

"Dragonseeds..." Rhaegar repeated. Now he understood why the boy stopped mid sentence, when he realized that this was not the kind of thing he should ask the future king of the Seven Kingdoms. It was a topic he had only investigated in passing. It had never been of much interest to him. "Some might consider the actions of my ancestors... unsavory and dishonorable. But from all we know, the people on Dragonstone had been more than willing participants. So to answer your question, Jaime, there might still be some remnants of my bloodline left in all the people on this island, but there had been no true Dragonseeds in some generations, as far as I know. The greatest of them vanished with the dragons of my family."

"Not that the lasses on the island would be unhappy, should the prince decide to pay them some more attention," Arthur jested merrily. "Don't look like that, Arthur. You know it is true. But alas, there won't be any more Targaryen bastards here in the near future. A pity. There are some very pretty ones among the smallfolk, who show the traits of the old Valyrian blood. Maybe one or two of them will be to your liking, Jaime."

"My... father would not like that..." Strangely the boy did not look all that bothered about that fact.

"That did not sound as if you were opposed to the idea," Arthur chuckled, "Seems like we might have a rebellious nature in this one, Rhaegar."

Even the prince had to smirk now. Maybe this boy was truly more than just his father's pawn. Maybe it would be possible to make sure that Jaime would choose his side on his own, instead of blindly following Lord Tywin. That alone would make all future plans much easier. For Rhaegar and for his parents, whatever their true plans may be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it isn't much, but writing shorter chapters whenever I have the inspiration for it is much easier than forcing myself to write 5k words when my motivation has hit rock bottom. So the chapters will mostly be short, around 2-3k words. Sorry if that bothers you. And unlike my much hated other story, this one will only follow two major POVs. Jaime and Rhaegar. All will be seen from their point of views.  
><strong>

**Well it is obvious now that the shared past of Jaime's and Rhaegar's parents will be a major topic in this first part of the story. I am not implying anything, but their past is rather curious.**

**The Dragonseeds... well I have no intention to give them a big part in the story, mostly because we have no reason to believe that there are any of them left. It was just funny to see Jaime ask about some of the less proper actions of Rhaegar's family.**

**Well this is all for today. I really don't know when the next update will be out...**


	4. Squire: Dire

**Alright, I have not much to say here. But I have to announce that I have made some changes to the first two chapters. More to chapter one, though. The reason is simple. Though this story is most obviously AU, I try to start from a canonical point in history. To do that, I have to keep the new information from _'A Word of Ice and Fire'_ in mind. So I have made the necessary changes. Nothing big, but to avoid confusion, I just wanted to mention it here.**

**No, have fun with this chapter...**

* * *

><p>The dim light of the candle flickered, as Jaime slowly finished the last lines of his letter. He had written several this evening, but he had finally finished. Letters to be sent home, to Casterly Rock and the capital, once the next ship left for the mainland. One for Tyrion, who braved the hatred and injustice that was shown him all on his own now. And one to Cersei, whom he missed the most, during his time away from home. None for his father. Not out of disrespect, but simply because he had nothing to tell the man whose expectations for him were so impossible to meet.<p>

This last letter was for his sister. An answer to her last message to him. She was in King's Landing now, with their father. Another palpable attempt to endear her to the royal family, in the hopes that the king would choose her as Prince Rhaegar's bride. And though Cersei had more than once voiced her wish to be the next queen, her letter indicated that her time in the capital was a miserable one. Apparently the queen had all but completely isolated her at court, though the reasons for that remained a mystery to everyone. She did look remarkably like her late mother, who used to be a friend of the queen. Even the king had supposedly pointed out the similarities. So why did Queen Rhaella treat Cersei so poorly?

Sadly his sister had no one to help her, not even her father. His duties as Hand of the King take up much of his time, so he barely sees his daughter, aside from the dinners they sometimes share. And even then his only words of encouragement for her were to try harder. Jaime could almost hear his father's cold, commanding voice, sneering these words, when he had read them in Cersei's letter.

But with him being confined to Dragonstone, Jaime had no way to help his sister. All he could do was offer words of encouragement and hope that Prince Rhaegar would visit the capital some time soon. But from what he had heard, that won't happen any time in the near future. The prince obviously avoided King's Landing and his father.

"What are you writing there? A love letter?" Before he knew it, the letter had been snatched away from him, after barely enough time for the ink to dry.

As he turned around, Jaime could see the unwanted intruder in his room. Miles Mooton, Prince Rhaegar's other squire and the thorn in Jaime's side, ever since he had first left the ship and set foot on Dragonstone. He knew it was petty to see this boy as his rival, but this was one of the rare moments when he allowed himself pettiness.

"Give me that letter, Miles, or you will regret it," Jaime scowled at the boy, but Miles gave no indication that was willing to return the letter any time soon.

"To my dearest Cersei..." Miles read out loud, "Words can't describe how I miss your presence and... really, Jaime? You write such things to your sister?" Miles laughed, before he read on, this time in silence, though. "You've got a serious problem, my friend. This is what, your seventh letter to her already? You have only been here for half a year. I know she's your twin, but this obsession, this is not natural."

"Give me that letter and leave my room, Miles. I won't warn you again." He stalked angrily towards the table, where he had left his sword and grabbed it.

"Easy there, Jaime. You really don't want to do anything that would upset the prince, do you?" Miles asked, still amused and in no way worried about what might happen. "I mean, think about this yourself. You are obsessed with your own sister. It is almost as if you are in love with her."

Jaime almost winced, as Miles, however inadvertently, stumbled upon a very dark secret that Jaime had tried to keep to himself. Only his mother and that one servant girl had known. But his mother was dead and the servant silence... permanently. So the secret should remain just that, a secret. It was not as if anything more would ever happen again, now that they were so far away from each other. Time and distance would surely remedy, what his mother had called an extremely unnatural obsession.

But he wouldn't allow anyone to besmirch his sister's name. "How can you love any woman, if you can't love your own sister?" Jaime shot back, as he unsheathed his sword.

"That sounded really creepy, you know." Miles said, as he shuddered exaggeratedly. "I know that I can't argue about this, since I lack any sisters, but still, go and find yourself a pretty girl in the town. We all have seen how the girls swoon at the sight of the Golden Lion."

"I am not talking with you about this, Miles." Not to mention that the mere idea disturbed him. He was barely twelve name-days old and though some apparently start young, he had no such intention... not with the daughters of craftspeople, farmers and fishermen.

But of course they had heard about the escapades of the oldest Baratheon son, who had apparently started chasing skirts at a very young age... without any care who was wearing that skirt, as long as the lass was pretty enough to catch his fancy. "Now give me that letter and get OUT", he yelled the last part and held his sword in a threatening way, to make it clear that he was not joking.

The commotion had apparently gotten them more attention than Jaime had ever wanted, as the door to his room suddenly burst open. Ser Arthur entered, a grim look on his face, as he regarded the scene. He was obviously not amused to be woken up at such a late hour.

"What in by the Seven's grace is going on here?"

"Nothing, Ser Arthur. Just a... game..." Miles lied, albeit unconvincingly.

"Jaime?"

"Miles entered my quarters without invitation and took a letter that I have written for my sister," Jaime admitted through gritted teeth. This was so embarrassing, but he knew that lying to Ser Arthur would be futile and the consequence would be a very harsh lesson, before the sun would rise in the morning. Ser Arthur always found out the truth. He had his was.

"Miles, you will return the letter immediately. Prince Rhaegar does not condone such actions, as you should know!" Arthur barked at the boy, who looked down in shame, as he put the letter back to where he had taken it from. "And you put that sword away, Jaime."

"I am sorry, Ser Arthur. I merely..."

"Don't test my patience with your excuses, Jaime. Pulling your sword on a friend and ally is not justifiable, unless it is to protect your very life. So tell me, is there anything that would threaten your life, written in that letter?"

"No, Ser Arthur," Jaime said ruefully. Oh how he hated this. Miles would pay for this shame. To be chastised by Ser Arthur of all people... all Jaime had ever wanted was to impress this fabled knight, not disappoint him.

"Will you two finally stop acting like dumb children and act like the men you are supposed to become one day? You are of noble birth, both of you. You are supposed to set an example for the smallfolk. Both of you share the wish to become knights, than start acting worthy of such a distinction!" Arthur lectured angrily. It was obvious that the man was not very happy with the duty he had taken from Prince Rhaegar. Though Miles and Jaime were Prince Rhaegar's squires, most of the training and education was handled by Ser Arthur, not that the boys had complained about this special honor. Ser Arthur was a well respected knight, one of the best the Kingsguard had to offer.

"We are very sorry, Ser Arthur," both boys chorused, like they had done many times before.

"Miles, return to your room and stay there until the morrow. The prince will hear about your shameful conduct." Arthur ordered. Miles complied and left, his head still hanging in shame. Jaime knew that he wouldn't get off any better.

"Ser Arthur, I know that..."

"You disappoint me, Jaime. We all do things in anger, but pulling a weapon on a friend, that is unforgivable. If we cannot trust each other, we are all doomed. We are here as servants of the prince. You are no different. Your father may be a high lord and the king's Lord Hand, but that does not make you any more special than Miles. Had you attacked him and gods forbid, killed him, the consequences would have been very dire. And for what? A piece of paper and dried inc. Ask yourself one thing, Jaime. What are you? A future knight and lord or a mere scoundrel and murderer?"

Jaime did no know what Ser Arthur expected to hear. The question was as odd as it was troubling. What was he? He was Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin Lannister and heir of Casterly Rock and the High Lordship of the Westerlands. But none of that mattered here...

"I am the squire of the royal heir, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen," he answered, though he wasn't sure whether this was the correct answer.

"Right. That means that you represent the king and the future king. This means that you are part of his inner circle and that he will put a lot of trust in you, in the future. When Prince Rhaegar is king and you have your father's lordship, the alliance and friendship that will start here will be worth more than all of the gold in the Westerlands. Don't squander it by acting dishonorably. Earn the prince's trust and a golden future will await both House Lannister and House Targaryen."

Jaime had to admit, he had never really looked at the consequences of his time here. To him this was his way to be educated and trained. A learning experience, nothing more, nothing less. The finer intricacies of royal politics had never interested him. He wanted to be a knight, not a bard or maester. Now he felt like a foolish child. And he hated that feeling.

"I will try to correct my behavior, Ser Arthur," he finally relented.

The knight nodded satisfied. "Good. Never let your anger rule you like this again, Jaime. Raise your sword only in defense of your friends and allies, never against them. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day for you and Miles."

"Very well. Good night, Ser Arthur."

"Good night, Jaime."

When the heavy wooden door shut with a click, Jaime finally released a deep breath. This evening had not played out in any way he liked. He was too quick to anger... he would have to remedy that. But that wouldn't mean that he would suddenly start to like Miles Mooton. The boy was still a pest and the constant thorn in his side.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jaime and Miles were summoned by the prince, as Ser Arthur had apparently been true to his word. The knight had reported their last scuffle and from what they had heard, Prince Rhaegar was most likely not amused by his squires' conduct. The servants had been tight lipped, but some of them had let it slip that the prince had been informed about something that had left him in a dark mood.<p>

"You know that this is your fault, right?" Miles asked, as both boys wandered towards the Chamber of the Painted Table, where Prince Rhaegar would usually be found at this time of the day."All I did was having some fun, helping you loosen up a bit, but you... the great golden Lannister had to grab his sword and get all angry."

"Be silent, Miles," Jaime scoffed, not even looking at the other boy.

"No, I mean it. You feel all high and mighty, rarely talking to anyone but Ser Arthur and the prince." Miles continued, "Look at me, my father is Lord Tywin Lannister! Do my bidding!"

"Be. Silent!" Jaime hissed, hard pressed to remain calm.

"It wouldn't kill you to act a bit more normal. Your great father isn't here, you know. No reason to look down on everyone else. I'm not any less worthy, just because my father isn't a high lord like yours. In fact, here we are nothing more than the servants. All of us serve the prince."

"I am nothing like you, Miles!" Jaime snapped, "You may act like an uncouth barbarian, but that does not meant that I will do the same."

"Keep that up and no one will ever like you. You will only have your siblings, but everyone else will hate you and despise you. I really hope you will enjoy being the most hated man in the kingdom," Miles retorted, before he walked ahead.

Jaime had stopped for a moment, as he replayed Miles' words once more in his mind. Him, hated? He is the son of an important, no the most important lord of Westeros. Only the king and his heir were more important than his father. He was nothing like the servants or Miles. But his words had struck a chord.

At Casterly Rock he had friends. The sons of his father's bannermen, who were about his age. Addam Marbrand being the one he had been the closest to... but the more he pondered this, the more obvious the truth became. All those boys he had grown up with, had been duty bound to serve his father... and him, once he would inherit his father's lands and titles. But here at Dragonstone no one owed him anything. Here he was the servant, just like Miles had said. Was the insolent boy actually right?

…No, he doubted that Miles Mooton had any talent in predicting anything. The boy wouldn't even be able to predict his own dinner.

He entered the chamber a few minutes later and was immediately greeted by a tense silence. A foreboding feeling of doom lurked in every corner of the room.

Prince Rhaegar stood with his back to him, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture rigid, as he looked out of the large windows of the room. Ser Arthur looked unusually grim, his eyes firmly trained on something on the large wooden table, that was carved and painted like a map of Westeros.

He waited in silence, for whatever dire news the prince had to share with him. But he dreaded that last night's slip of self control might have cost him his place here at Dragonstone. Oh the shame he would have to endure, should the prince deem him unworthy of being trained here. His father would disinherit him, send him to the wall, for bring such shame to the Lannister name. He was sure of it. But maybe he could still change Prince Rhaegar's mind.

"Your grace, I..." Jaime started, but his words died in his throat, when Ser Arthur sent him a stern look and shook his head. It wasn't his place to speak at the moment.

But Prince Rhaegar remained silent for some more minutes, before released a long, suffering sigh. As he turned around and towards the other people in the room, Jaime didn't miss the look of utter exhaustion and worry on his face. Whatever had happened, it must have been severe. Surely his plunder wasn't worthy of such a strong reaction.

"Jaime, Miles, I have grave news for the both of you. We will have to leave Dragonstone and won't return for the foreseeable future."

"Prince Rhaegar, we didn't..." Miles started, but just like Jaime, he, too, was silenced by Ser Arthur, before he could finish his sentence.

"Great tragedy has befallen my cousins of House Baratheon. Lord Steffon and his wife, the Lady Cassana, have died when their ship was sunk by a storm in Shipbreaker Bay." Now that was something that Jaime had not expected. "Lord Steffon was on a mission for my father, so his death, however unexpected, is partly the king's responsibility. Of course he would never admit it out loud. No, he won't even leave the capital to attend his own cousin's funeral. Unfortunately, even with our fastest ship, we won't make it to Storm's End in time for the funeral, but it is expected of me to pay my respects in person. So prepare for the journey. We will leave in a few hours, with the rising tide. And keep in mind, our journey will be a long one."

Without further ado, the prince left the chamber through another door, leaving his squire's alone with Ser Arthur. The Kingsguard knight regarded both boys with his sternest look, before he spoke, "I have yet to inform the prince of last night's disagreement. The situation had not been right for it, so you can both consider yourselves lucky. I won't tell Prince Rhaegar, for now. Better thank the Seven for this. I hope that neither of you will give me reason to regret my decision. Now go. Do as you've been told."

Neither Jaime nor Miles wasted the opportunity to leave the knight's presence. He could be a very stern teacher if he wanted to, but this leniency, though born from a tragic occurrence, was a lucky break for both boys. But Ser Arthur would not let them get away with this. They would pay, one way or another, that much was assured. And Jaime already dreaded what kind of unusual punishm... training they would have to endure now.

But for the moment, the dread was quickly overpowered by curiosity. He would get to see even more of the Seven Kingdoms. He would worry about Ser Arthur later, for now he was just a boy, looking forward to seeing another fabled castle of the legends. Storm's End. He could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know that most of you dislike short chapters, but at the moment time is a rare commodity for me and I really wanted to upload one more chapter before this year is over.**

**It's been a long and strange year. And though I have utimately given up on my other story, after very much time and effort spent on it, I still consider this year at least partly successful. I have learned much to improve my writing style and techniques. And maybe even the disappointment with _A Lion's Duty_ was not as big as I had first believed, as there are many more positive comments about it now. I know that some of you read this story as well, so despite saying it in the PMs, thank you.**

**Alright, only one more thing left to say. Happy new year to all of you. I'll be back in 2015, with new ideas and hopefully, more time to continue writing my stories.**


End file.
